Ender Prince
by EnderLox
Summary: Ty has a curse he can't control and doesn't know where the curse came from. He doesn't know his parents, or his home, he only remembers the orphanage and the blurry memory of a man with black hair and a purple shirt smiling down at him. Will he find out who his parents are and will he find out how to control the curse, or will it destroy him? Contains TeamCrafted and EnderLox.
1. Introduction

And with that, Ty was flying, free to be himself around his friends, free to be himself, free to be happy. But this didn't happen so quickly, so easily. Ty once had to hide his secret, in fear that the people he knew and considered brothers, would consider him a monster and hunt him down. He was scared of himself. But you don't know why, you don't know his secret, so let me tell you.

Once on a moonlit night, a man and a women fell deeply in love, but this was no ordinary moon, it was the ender moon, the one moon in which the feared EnderDragon could become human and meet people without them cowering in fear from him. As a human, he was kind and generous, with jet black hair, a purple shirt, jeans, and a pair of purple and black shoes. As a dragon, he killed all who challenged him, he didn't want to, but if he didn't, Herobrine would kill his beloved enderman and leave the poor dragon to live in misery in a pitch black, bottomless abyss. The dragon was kind in human form and had never really seen anyone who caught his eye. When he saw the fair, lovely maiden with flowing black hair, a purple dress, and black flats, he instantly fell in love. They talked the rest of the day, but the dragon had to leave at midnight, but he loved the women so much that he told her his secret, and she said that she still loved him. He left, but the next year, he returned and met the women again, saying that he had been longing to see her gorgeous face. They were so in love, that they were married, and soon had a child the next year. The dragon kept visiting his lovely wife and young child, whom he had nicknamed Deadlox, every year, but as we all know, tragedy occurs at some times. When their child whom they had decided to name Ty was eight years old, the fair maiden died. It was a peaceful death, and it was on the day of the ender moon, so the dragon was by her side as her life slipped away. The child cried as the dragon cradled him in his arms, telling him that it was okay, that he would find a way to bring her back. The dragon had to erase the memories of the child, but kept the memories hidden in a special box, so that one day he could remember his loving mother and caring father. The child was sent to an orphanage, and the dragon no longer visited the village, but found a way to keep his wife with him while in the end. He turned her into a spirit that could rule the end by his side. But in the years the child was in the orphanage, he grew reckless and uncertain as he gained new abilities he couldn't control. At fourteen years old, he ran away from the orphanage, and was found by the SkyArmy, where he lives, trying to control his curse.


	2. Chapter 1

~Two Years Later~

Ty

"We need to build a new wall around the base!" Sky was screaming while the small group of BajanCanadian, JeromeASF, MinecraftUniverse, and I, sat at the council table. "We need to make new weapons! We haven't gotten new ones in three years! Three years!" Mitch (BajanCanadian) yelled. "But what about repairing the hospital? That thing is practically a ruin!" Jason (MinecraftUniverse) stated. I was starting to get upset and nervous, and no good things happen when I get nervous and upset. "Hey guys, can we please stop yelling?" I asked calmly. Mitch slammed his palms on the table "Not until I get some new weapons!" He shouted. I could feel fear building inside me. I stood up and rushed out of the room as my nails started to crack and grow into long black talons. I tried to calm myself down, because the more fear or anger or anxiety that build up, the faster I change. I ran down the hallway to my room and slammed the door behind me. I went into a corner of my room and huddled into a ball, trying to calm myself using soothing memories. Going fishing with Jason, hiking with Sky, learning to swim with Husky, and the faint blurry memory of a man with black hair, pearly white teeth, and a purple shirt smiling down at me. That was the only memory I had of my life before I was eight. All of my memories from before then kind of... vanished. I don't know who my parents are, I don't know where I'm from, I only remember the awful orphanage and finding the SkyArmy. I have a feeling that my transformations have something to do my parents. My transformations have become more frequent and harder to control, growing purple and black wings, a purple and black tail. Growing talons, sharp teeth, slit eyes that faintly glowed purple. Growing scales on my hands and up my arm until, at my shoulder it turned back into skin, scales on my legs. I can't show my friends. I think of them as brothers. They would kill me if they knew I was a monster. I heard someone bang on my door. I looked down at my hands, they were back to normal. I got up and opened the door. Sky was there, a look of concern on his face. "What do you need?" I asked as if nothing had happened.


	3. Chapter 2

Sky

Ty bolted out of the room when Mitch slammed his hands on the table. He had been acting strange lately, especially around violence and people arguing. I looked at Mitch when he finished speaking and said "Great, you scared him off. Again," I stood up and calmly walked out of the room. I went down to Ty's room and knocked on the door. Ty opened the door and said "What do you need?" As if nothing had happened. I walked past him and plopped down on his bed, making myself at home. He closed the door and stood across from me. "Why have you been acting so strange?" I asked. I could see the nervousness on his face. "No reason. I'm fine. Perfectly fine. I am a-okay," he said. "Are you sure?" I said, standing up, putting my hands on my hips and giving Ty a concerned face. He fidgeted under my gaze. Whenever I stood like that, Ty would fidget and act uncomfortable. I had to stifle a laugh. "Yes," He said. "Okay," I replied, walking towards the door. "But, if you need to talk to me, you can tell me anything," I said seriously. He nodded and I walked out. Ty was acting strange, and I was going to find out why. He always acted strange compared to other people, running away at the wrong time, mumbling strange things, gazing off into the distance. I needed to find out what was wrong with my friend.

Ty

"But, if you need to talk to me, you can tell me anything," Sky said seriously. _I wish it was that way_, I thought. I nodded, and he walked out. I walked over to my bed and sat down. Lunch was in thirty minutes. Ugh. I sat up and looked in the mirror. I still looked fine. My eyesight sharpened all of a sudden. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, then opened them and looked in my mirror. "Aah!" I screamed as I looked at the glowing purple dragon eyes that stared back at me in the mirror. "Ty?" I heard a muffled voice call from outside. "Sorry, I just... Umm... Tripped on the rug!" I said quickly. I heard silence, then footsteps going down the hallway. I sighed in relief. I blinked again, and my vision returned to normal. I sat down on the edge of my bed. I paced my room back and forth. I glanced out of my little window. All I saw were the other buildings that occupied SkyArmy. I got up and decided to go down to the cafeteria early. No point in sitting in here and being bored. I walked outside and walked down the hallway to the cafeteria. I got there and sat down at my regular table, regular seat. Soon the other guys were coming on, Sky sitting next to me on my left, and Jason would normally be on my right. Most of the time, Jason was head cook, so the meals are always good, but he wasn't there today because after the meeting this morning he had to train some new recruits, so Mitch and Jerome were cooking. We had steak and some apples, nothing too great. Jerome and Mitch came over to our little table, and a couple of minutes later, so did Seto, Jason, and Husky. I asked Jason why he came back so early, and he said that the trainees learned quickly. I listened as the others talked, but then something strange happened. The edges of my vision darkened, and a voice came into my head. _Ty_, it said, _My little Dealox, I have missed you my son. Son?! _I thought quickly, gripping the wooden table. I started to breath heavily and everyone at the table looked at me. I started to shake as I felt my claws growing in. "I-I've got to-to go," I said, my voice shaking as I jumped out of my chair and ran back to my room. _My son_, the voice said again, _We have much to talk about, much to discuss. I will speak to you later my little Deadlox. _And then my vision was fine. I fell onto my bed, my sharp nails and black with purple scales were appearing on my hands and arm. I started panicking even more. _Why did he call me 'Deadlox'? What does he want? What am I going to do..._ I felt my teeth become fangs as they cut the inside of my mouth and my tongue. "Ty?" A voice called from outside. _Oh Notch... Whoever it is is going to see! _"Yes?" I answered, my voice shaking. My vision became sharper. I looked in the mirror to see that I had gained purple eyes. I can't hide this for much longer... "You okay buddy?" A different voice said. _How many are there!? _I thought as my breathing became labored. "Yeah.. Just... Fine," I said between breaths. I heard murmuring from outside, then I heard someone messing with the door handle from outside. There trying to get inside! I thought. I started clawing my bed and dresser in nervousness. I ran to the wall and jumped up and hanging from the ceiling, which is pretty high, and stayed there. Since when could I jump so high? I heard someone shout triumphantly from outside, then the door opened as the people who sat at my table walked in. Sky was the first to notice the scratches on my bed and dresser. I started to panic even more as all of the members gathered around them to examine. I felt my tail grow. I grabbed it and held it close to my chest. I could feel the scales growing on my legs. Seto used some magic and concluded that the scratches were reptilian. I shivered at the disgusted look on some of their faces as Seto said 'reptilian'. All of the men left within thirty minutes to do a search for me. I jumped to the floor and tried to stand, but my legs were shaking as I tried to walk towards the door. I felt scales grow on my hands and arms. Then my worst fear happened. Sky walked back in, and when he looked at me, pure terror was the only expression on his face. I froze, devastated as he looked at me in terror, then recognition. "Oh my gosh... Ty?" He asked. I felt my tongue become forked. I opened my mouth to say something, but the only thing that happened was that my little tongue darted in and out from between my fangs like a snake. I felt hot tears run down my face. I ran past Sky and down the hallway, running faster than I ever have before. "Ty! Wait! Someone help me catch him!" I heard Sky shout. I ran past other recruits as they pulled out swords and bows, but most of them cowered in fear. I ran past the gates to SkyArmy, arrows shooting past me as I heard Sky screaming at them to stop, that they might hurt me. I sprouted wings and flew of the ground, faster than my running. I heard Jason behind me, the sound of his jet pack going at it's top speed. He caught up to me, but I turned to him and said "I'm sorry, but it's for the best," then I took my claws and tore through his jet pack. I knew that the fall wouldn't hurt him too much because we weren't too far off the ground, but I heard him scream, then I heard a loud thud as he hit the ground, then I heard him groan in pain. _I messed up._ I thought as I continued flying, _I messed up really bad. My friends will think I'm a monster if they don't already._ I flew towards a jungle and landed in a little area of flat land with a pond. I knew this place. I came here sometimes to calm myself down, or to just get away from all the madness of my life. Sky would probably find me here, but I didn't care, I just needed to calm down. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around my knees, wrapped my little tail around my feet, and covered myself with my wings.


	4. Chapter 3

Sky

I'm going to be honest, I was scared of Ty when I first saw him in that... _form_, but when I recognized him, he looked like an angel. He had bolted out of the room before I could stop him. He was by the gates and I could have stopped him, but I had to stop the recruits before they accidentally hurt him or shot him down with an arrow. "Jason!" I screamed as I looked at my space-loving friend who was at my right side. "I need you to try and stop Ty!" He nodded and started up his jet pack. He was off the ground and by Ty's side as Ty grew wings and flew off. I saw Ty turn around, say something, and then slice Jason's jet pack into pieces with his long, black talons. _Oh my gosh! Ty would never do that!_ I saw Jason hit the ground with a hard thud. I ran to his side, so did Mitch and Jerome. "Jason! Are you okay?" He groaned and made a thumbs up sign to show that he was okay. "Jerome, Mitch, take him to the hospital and make sure that he is okay," I said. They nodded and helped Jason up, walking him to the hospital. I looked up as I saw Ty fly into the jungle. I knew where he was going.

Ty

I normally don't dream when I fall asleep, but this time I did. I woke up, or at least I thought I was awake, in a small hallway surrounded by end stone. _Where am I?_ I wondered. I looked down at myself to see that I still had my claws and scales and all that. I looked around the tiny room I was in, only to conclude that the hallways was my only exit. I walked down the hallway, my tail swinging back and forth. When I exited the hallway, there was a sight before me that I couldn't believe. The EnderDragon looking down at me, and next to him, the spirit of a women with long black hair, a purple dress that seemed to be made of mist, and black flats. The most peculiar thing was that she wore a small tiara made of silver with one, beautiful purple gem in the middle. They looked down at me with a kindness that I felt I should remember, but I couldn't. "Hello Ty," the lovely women said. "Who-who are you? Do you know why I am cursed?" I asked. The EnderDragon made a humming sound that vibrated the floor as I spoke, his eyes looking at me with love and care. "My son," the dragon said, his voice deep and full of kindness. "We are your parents,". I looked at them, completely shocked. _Where did I get my brown hair from? My red eyes? _I wondered as I looked between the two. "How?" I asked, completely confused. "Let me tell you _Deadlox_," the dragon said. "Why do you call me that?" I asked again. "Let me tell my story," the dragon replied. "Once every year, a moon known as the ender moon allows the EnderDragon to become human. I saw your mother one ender moon, and it was love at first sight. I told her my secret, and she still loved me," he looked at the women, who was supposedly my mother, with love."The next year, I came back and we were married, then, another year later, we had you. I nicknamed you Deadlox, and we named you Ty. When you were eight, your mother died," he continued, but when he said that, his eyes became full of saddness. "I was there at her death, for she died on an ender moon. When she died, I promised that I would find a way to bring her back, I promised that to you. I went to Notch and begged him for help, and he said that he would, but that she would only be a spirit, not human. I agreed to those terms, so here she is, ruling The End by my side. I erased your memories, for it was too dangerous for you to know who your parents were, but I kept them safe, so one day you could remember," He pulled a little black box with a dragon in the shape of a heart for the lock. "I knew that you would be cursed if I were your father, but I knew that it would be harder for you to control if you knew that I was your father. I put you in an orphanage, for their was no one else who could take care of ran away and ran to SkyArmy, where you still live. You can still fix what you did Ty, you can still apologize and clear things up,". He handed me the box. My mother spoke up, her voice smooth and full of kindness, "You will know how to open it when the time comes," I nodded, tears coming to my eyes as I realized just how much they loved me, the EnderDragon, who is supposed to hate all, and a sprit, who normally haunts people. I tried to stay calm and collected, but I burst into to tears and ran up to my father. A hugged his massive paw, and he hugged me back, then my mother came over and hugged me too. "I m-may n-not remember y-you guys b-but I s-still l-love you!" I said. My parents looked at each other happily. "We love you too, Deadlox," they said in sync. They backed away from me as I sniffed. "Someone is here to see you. We will see you later, my little Deadlox. My son," The EnderDragon, my father, said as my dream faded away. I waved goodbye and they bowed. "We will see you later our little Ender Prince,"

I woke up as someone shook my wing. I hissed and the hand left. I stood up and clawed at the area where the person might have been. I noticed that there were multiple people around me. Some had bows pointed at me, others had swords, but Sky, who had been shaking me, had no weapon. He looked at me fearfully. I spread out my wings, stretching them, and the people with the bows pulled the arrows back more as a threat to stay still. I folded my wings and then noticed that I hadn't changed back. I looked at Sky, who was hesitantly trying to walk closer. I hissed at him and he backed up again. "Ty," Sky said. "What?" I asked, my tone of voice angry and annoyed. I had wanted to stay with my parents, talk to them. That might have been my only time with them. They did say that they'd see me later, but I didn't get my hopes up. And Ender Prince, what was that about? "Can we take you back to SkyArmy Base?" Sky asked. I clenched my fist and spread my wings a bit, ready to fly off. "No," I said as I jumped up onto a tree. I heard arrows being fired at me as Sky yelled at them to stop. I jumped off the tree and flew high into the sky. Sky hadn't trusted me, so he had brought his best warriors to protect himself. It saddened me to know that he didn't trust me. I felt around my pockets and found the chest of memories. The box with its heart-shaped dragon lock. It was a lovely little thing. I flew off into a desert, then noticed a village. _Maybe they'll give me some food. _I thought hungrily. Probably not. My wings were already aching when I landed at the village, so they kind of just drug in the sand behind me. I walked up to a door fearfully and knocked on it. A young women opened it, and when she saw me, her eyes filled with terror. I cupped her mouth with my hands and pushed her inside, slamming the door behind me. She was wearing a blue sweater with a white tank top, and some pink capris. She was in her own home so she was barefooted. "Shh!" I said. "Hmm mmh hmm!" She said, but her voice was muffled. "It's okay! I'm not here to hurt anyone, I just want to see if you have any food that I could have!" She glanced behind me at my wings still on the floor then at my scaled hands covering her mouth. She nodded, and I let go of her. I flopped down on the floor, tiredness consuming me. She looked at me fearfully. "M-My n-name is E-Elisa," she said, stepping around me and walking into her kitchen. "Ty," I said tiredly. She nodded and looked at my wings. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Well, I've never had to fly for so long and I've never really turned into this creature and stayed like it for so long, so no, not really," "What do you mean by 'turned into this creature'?" She asked from the kitchen. "I only transform when I am scared of upset. In this case I was scared," "Okay then. Here you go," she said, handing me some bread. I took it gratefully and she watched me eat it. I could tell that she was already getting used to me. I tried to fold my wings in, but they were still so tired from flying, I could only manage to lift then a little bit, but then they flopped back down on the floor. I sighed unhappily and stood up. "Thank you ma'am," I said, bowing. I could at least act like I had some manners. She looked shocked by that, and as I was exiting, she called out, "Why don't you stay the night. You look tired, and I don't think that you would get to far before passing out,". I nodded and walked back in, sagging against a wall. My tongue flicked out of my mouth and the girl giggled. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Your tongue," she said. I gave her a confused look and pushed myself off the wall so I could stand up straight. My tongue flicked out again and she giggled again. "It just looks silly," she said trying to cover another giggle as I purposefully stuck out my tongue. I noticed that my wings were covering my tail, which was quite uncomfortable, and picked my tail up and cuddled it against my chest like a child with a teddy bear. "You have a tail too! What don't you have?" She said laughing again. I didn't know what was so funny about it, but I let her laugh because I knew I looked strange and this girl was being nice to me. She turned on a television that was mounted on the wall and sat down on a couch. I sat down on the floor in front of her. The news popped on first and it was talking about a strange object in the sky. They described it as winged and dragon-like. I turned around to Elisa and gave her a that-is-me-but-I-don't-want-you-to-know smile. "Wow. Aren't you popular," she said sarcastically. I sighed tiredly and curled up like a cat. I heard her murmur something about me being as cute as a kitten, and then I fell asleep.

I woke up with a blanket on me and the smell of bacon in the air. I was still in my "Dragon Form" if that's what you want to call it. I sat up and felt much better. My wings were rested and I folded them against my back. I walked into the kitchen were the smell was coming from. The girl noticed me and smiled at me. "You look much better. I see you got that wing problem fixed," "Yeah," I said stretching out my wings for a moment then folding them back. She handed me a plate stacked with bacon. "Eat up. And yes, the whole plate is yours," I smiled at her, showing off my fangs. I gobbled up the bacon within a few minutes. "Thank you," I said. "I must be going now. I promise to visit Elisa," I bowed to her. "Thank you for helping me, I will be in your debt," I walked to the door, and she followed and watched my as I rocketed into the sky.


	5. Chapter 4

Sky

I can't believe Ty _hissed_ at me! He seemed very upset that I had awaken him. I apologized to the recruits for dragging them out there. I am going to be honest, I brought them because I was scared Ty was going to try and hurt me, and I was correct, he hissed at me and tried to claw me. His eyes were full of anger and hate. How long has he had to live with this secret this... curse? I went back to the Base. Jason had ended up being fine. He told me that before Ty had torn through his jet pack, Ty had apologized and said it was for the best, so he forgave him because he knew Ty thought he was doing the right thing. I went to my room and dug through my drawer. I found the picture I always kept in there, a picture of me giving Ty his medal when he became a member of SkyArmy. He is smiling and holding up the medal with the image of two crossed butter swords with the word 'SkyArmy' written across it. I am looking at him and smiling, the sun shining in the background. I sighed as I sat on my bed and stared at the picture. Would I have let him in SkyArmy if I had known what he is? Would I have saved him? I remember it like it was yesterday, the day I found Ty.

~Flash Back~

I was going through the forest one rainy night when I heard someone cussing. I followed the sound until I stumbled upon a small brunet who was about fourteen, a year younger than me, who had his foot stuck in a bear trap and a broken arm. I didn't know if he was a friend or foe, but I decided to help him. He wore green headphones around his neck, had red-ish, brown-ish eyes, a white v-neck and gray sweatpants. He wore purple bracelets, one on each arm, and was struggling with his one good arm to release his foot. I had walked up to him, butter sword in hand. He had looked at me terrified and pulled out an iron dagger saying, "St-stay back! I'm n-not afraid t-to use this!" He was shivering in the coldness of the night. I had disarmed him quickly and walked closer to him. He had started muttering strange things to himself like 'Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm...' And 'I'll be fine if I stay calm...'. He had acted surprised when I released him from the trap and helped him stand, his foot bloody and cut open. I had brought him back to SkyArmy, and he was very pale so we took him to the hospital, healed his foot, arm, and nursed him back to health. He had proved himself a warrior and become a general along with the rest of TeamCrafted. He had acted shy at first, but we soon found out how nice, funny, and kind he was. I had given him the medal on March 10th, 2012. He was so happy. It was hard to believe that he was the same kid I found cowering in the woods with broken limbs. But he started acting strange after that year when he was 15. He would run away when fights broke out or arguments took place. It wasn't too bad at first, but nowadays he would run away if someone yelled at him, he would act the same way he did when I first found him. It worried me. And then I found out why. He is a Dragon-Like creature, and I think it is changing his personality too. Being fearful, not quite as cheerful, but grim most of the time.

~End of Flash Back~

And now I have to find him. I have to make things right. I have to help him.

Ty

I flew to an area somewhat close to SkyArmy, but not close enough for them to notice me. I hopped into a tree. Maybe I could visit Jerome's tree house. I was hungry from flying again. I flapped my wings and hovered above the ground, quickly making my way to Jerome's house. I was there within minutes. I walked up to the door and opened it. Jerome normally leaves his door unlocked for some odd reason. I walked to where I remember the kitchen being from the last time I visited. My tail swung back and forth excitedly as I reached the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took some steak. I ate it quickly and walked back out, closing the door behind me. I walked around until I found a cave suitable for me to stay in. I climbed in it and made myself at home, placing five torches so I could see. A couple of bats came to me and chittered in their squeaky voices. One stayed on my shoulder and I called it Dylan, for Jason. I walked around a bit and soon found an enderman. It stopped when it saw me and dipped into a low bow. "My Prince," it said in a strange, scratchy voice "What do you desire?" It said as it stood straight up and looked at me. "Nothing. Umm... Why did you call me your Prince? I am not a Prince," "Oh yes you are a Prince. Since you are son of the EnderDragon, King of The End, then you are The Ender Prince," "Thank you for informing me... err... enderman. Do you have a name?" I asked the enderman who looked at me thoughtfully. "Yes. We do have names. I am Fidelitas, which means Loyal, for I am very loyal to my rulers," the enderman said. "Thank you Fidelitas. Sorry to ask you, but how do I tell enderman apart?" "You tell by their voices and their patterns," he said, a glowing image of a heart that becomes a cross as the heart connects at the bottom, then the image faded. "Thank you," I said again, "Is there a way I can reward you?" "By needing my help," the enderman replied. "Huh?" I asked, clearly confused. "If you ever need help in battle or are stuck somewhere, call my name and I will come. It would be an honor to fight by your side or help you,". I nodded, and the enderman disappeared, leaving a red flower at the place where he had been standing. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. Then I heard someone at the entrance of the cave say something about finding something. _Uh oh_, I thought as I rushed to the entrance of the cave. Standing there, petrified with fear was a blond headed boy in a blue hoodie and jeans. He held an iron sword in his hand, but it fell out of his hand as he tried to run away when I walked closer, but he fell down and tried to crawl away. I rushed at him and pulled him up so he was standing and pinned against a tree. I hissed at him in an attempt to scare him as he cowered in fear. I bared my fangs and said "You tell no one of this place,". He nodded, and I stared at him for a bit, then recognized him. He was the trainee who had done so well and was the best sword fighter I had seen in a while. "You might want to train some more, a warrior wouldn't drop his sword if he was scared, he would fight," I said to him. I backed up and did something that shocked both me and him. I held out my hand palm upward, and a purple flame hovered above my hand, throwing the flame at a tree, but it didn't harm the tree, it just burned for a second, then disappeared. My tail flicked from side to side as I readied myself to attack. I extinguished the flame and held out my hands as a black obsidian sword with purple markings and a hilt made of a purple gem like the one on my mothers crown appeared in my hands. I held it up and jumped at him. He launched towards his sword and parried my slice. We went back and forth as I went easy on him. He broke a sweat as I was just warming up. I swiped and lunged at him as he blocked both attempts. I began to attack his left side in a swing, but changed direction at the last second and nicked his right side. He shouted out for help as we kept battling, a slow trickle of blood flowing down his side. Another boy bursted out from between the trees. He had black hair, a red shirt, and jean shorts. He wore an amulet that was shaped like a diamond. He lunged at me with an iron sword, no fear showing in his eyes, only defiance and confidence. I blocked a blow form the black haired boy and lunged at the blonde haired boy who was holding his side as he blocked my strike. I looked at the black haired boy and barred my fangs. He shuddered a bit, but kept fighting. The black haired boy called for help as well, and within seconds, two more boys came out of the forest. Both had brown hair, but one had freckles and wore a black T-shirt with capris, while the other had a graphic T and sweatpants, he also wore a bracelet that had a picture of a creeper on it. They both froze when they saw me battling their friends without a trouble. I saw that as a weakness and forgot the two I currently was fighting and lunged at the other two. My sword disappeared and I held out my claws. I swiped at the freckled boy, cutting his face, and I kicked the other brunette, knocking him into a tree. I had forgotten about the two behind me, and I felt a terrible pain in my wing. I yelled in pain and stretched my wings out as far as they would go and fell to the ground. It hurt worst than breaking an arm. The boys gathered around me in a slight panic as I groaned and moaned in pain. I looked at my wing to see a large hole in it. I looked at the black haired boy, anger and pain showing in my purple eyes. He looked at me and started to mumble "I-I'm so, so sorry!" He said. The boy I had kicked looked at me frightened, and the boy I scratched started mumbling to the others "He was only trying to protect himself! We invaded his territory, what did we think was going to happen?". "Should we help him?" The blonde haired boy asked the black haired boy. The boy I scratched tried to help me stand, but I hissed and bared my fangs menacingly. I slowly stood up, I was taller than all of them except for the boy with freckles whom I'd scratched. I closed my good wing, but I left my other wing at its full wingspan. I glared at the black haired boy, then groaned as pain shot through my wing and down my back. I fell to my knees again. "What do we do?" "We can't heal him," "We can't touch him or he'll get mad,". "Good job," I mumbled to the boys. "What?" One of them asked. I stood up again and leaned against the tree behind me. "Good fighting, you did well. Your lucky I wasn't trying to kill you," I said. The boys looked at each other and then murmured an awkward thank you. I nodded and walked back to my cave. "Wait!" The freckled boy said. I turned around and looked at him. "You need healing," he said. I was genuinely touched that someone cared about me. "I've got someone who can help me," I said as I walked back into my cave. Once I was inside and deep into the cave I said the name Fidelitas. Instantly, the loyal enderman was in front of me. "I told you that you would need help," he said playfully, dipping, once again, into a deep bow. I nodded and showed him my wing. "Oh my, you've got quite an injury there," he said. "Some trainees showed up and I let my guard down," I explained. He nodded and told me to make a fire in my hand. I held out my hand and the purple flame appeared. He told me to put it on my injury, and I was skeptical, but did as he said. It burned at first and I yelped in shock, but soon it felt soothing and my wing healed, leaving a lavender colored scar. "You have to be sure you are thinking about healing or destroying when creating this fire. If you want it to heal yourself or someone else, think about healing. If you want it to destroy or burn, think about destroying," the enderman said. "Thank you," I said. He teleported away as I sat down and held my knees to my chest, then wrapped my wings around myself, hoping to speak to my parents again.


	6. Chapter 5

Lyle

I felt so bad. I ripped my old mentors wing! Tore right through it! And he was just defending himself. "It's okay Lyle. You were trying to defend us, he was trying to defend himself. He'll be okay," the freckle faced boy known as Hunt said to me. "Hey Ted," I called over to the blond haired boy who was clutching his side in pain. "You okay?". "No," he answered truthfully "That blade was different from any other I had ever seen. It was black with purple designs on the blade, and the hilt was made of a purple gemstone. My side is really sore though. I think he left a bruise," he said. I do admit, the sword was weird. "Why did he fight you in the first place?" I asked. "When I shouted for you guys, I had spotted the cave, then there were glowing purple eyes, and I stumbled and fell as he walked towards me. He rushed towards me and pinned me against a tree. He hissed at me and told me not to tell anyone about his cave. He kept me there and then his face lit up with recognition. He told me that I might want to train some more, a warrior wouldn't drop his sword if he was scarred, he would fight. Then a fireball appeared in his hand and he burned the tree behind me, but the fire disappeared quickly, and the sword materialized out of thin air and he lunged at me with it and I lunged for my sword. We fought for a while, but then he cut me and I yelled for help. I knew he was going easy, he is just about as good as Mitch, maybe even better, and Mitch Is the second best sword fighter in the world. But I do know that Ty is the best archer in the world. We're lucky to be alive right now," he explained. I nodded, then looked at the other brunet, Jake, who was being strangely quiet. "Something wrong Jake?" I asked him. "Yeah. Umm. Did you notice how mean and devious he acted. He is normally really nice and kind. Do you think that he is starting to hate people?" He asked. "Your right," Hunt said. We stayed quiet and walked back to the base. We got healed and told Mitch and Jerome about the encounter, but not the location. They said that Sky had been stressing out, so this was bad, but good news all at the same time. Everyone knew he had a soft spot for Ty.

Ty

I was back in front of my parents, but instead of happy, they looked disappointed. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Son," the EnderDragon said sadly, "Your vision is becoming clouded. You are not acting kind and nice, but mean, cruel and power hungry,". My mother floated over to me and I hung my head in shame. "It is going to be okay," she said in her soothing voice,"There is no need to fear them. They only want to help,". I nodded sadly. "I hope Fediletas is treating you well," my father said. "Yes, very. He healed my wing," I said happily as I opened and closed my wings. "There is my happy little Deadlox," my father said happily. I giggled as he tickled my tummy with his tail. "We will see you again my little dragon," my mother said as I awoke. Someone was in the doorway of the cave. The black haired boy. I got up and crept along the walls so all he could see were my eyes. I blinked and he finally noticed me. "Hello..," he said nervously. "I'm sorry about hurting you. Are you healed?" He asked. I looked outside to see that it was day time. I stretched out my wing so he could see it fully healed. I stayed in the shadows as he crept closer, as if he were trying to get near an angry alligator. I growled and he froze. "I am not a beast," I said to him. I stepped out of the shadows and circled him, my tail twitching. I wanted to play, I was bored. I tackled him and tickled him until he turned red, laughing as he yelled at me to stop. I jumped off him and flew up to the nearest tree and perched on a branch like a bird, suddenly thinking of him as a friend. "What brings you here?" I asked him. "Umm... Oh! I brought you some food," he held up a bag with three steaks in it. I smiled, realizing how hungry I was. I jumped down and sniffed. My senses were enhanced too. I carefully took the bag from him and took a steak out. I plopped down on the ground, and he sat next to me and watched me eat. I gobbled it up, trying to act as civilized as possible, but ending up eating like an animal. I only ate the one steak then I stood up quickly as I remembered that he might have weapons. I circled him again, but not playfully. My tail swiping from side to side, ready to help me keep my balance if I needed to fight.

Hunt

We stood behind the trees as Lyle watched Ty eat. Then Ty stood up quickly and started to circle Lyle again, Lyle fidgeting uncomfortably as Ty's tail flicked dangerously from side to side, a sign of getting ready to attack. Ty froze and started to growl. Lyle stood up and put a hand on his hip, pulling out a small knife. Ty hissed and growled, backing away back into his cave. "No! Don't go!" He said. "There," Lyle said, throwing his little knife somewhere in the forest. Ty came back out smiling. "You've passed my test," he said. "What?" "My first test, honesty," Ty said, but I noticed that he started acting funny, almost mocking Lyle. "Now, why did you really come here?" Ty asked. "No specific reason," Lyle said. "Oh really," Ty said, starting to become angered. "Then why are your friends hiding in the forest with bows and swords?" "They're not," Lyle lied. "You have failed my test, honesty," Ty said, growling as he opened his wings and flew up to a tree branch and perched there like a bird. He summoned a fireball and threw it at Lyle who squealed and rushed back to us. We ran away. "What if he just wants a friend? What if he isn't as tough as he seems?" Ted asked. "Well he isn't doing a good job of making friends," I said.


	7. Chapter 6

Ty

I went back into my cave and started to sob. My tears were somewhat purple. I can't believe that no one trusted me enough to come without a group of people. I cried and my little bat friend came over to me and landed on my shoulder, sensing my distress. I cried for a while, leaving the rock I was crying on damp and wet. "What is wrong my Prince?" A sweet and innocent voice said from I front of me. I looked up to see an enderwoman in front of me, her face full of worry. "Who-Who are you?" I asked. "I am Flos, which means flower," she said, the picture of a little daisy glowing on her. "Nice to meet you," I said as I sniffed. "What is wrong?" She asked. "No one trust me! They keep bringing people to ambush me if I threaten them!" "Well, you didn't make such a nice impression the first time you met those boys," she said. "That is true," "You should go see the girl that you met the first time, try to find out how she got to trust you," she said. "That is a great idea, thank you. But how did you know about her?," I asked. "Your father watches you from the end and he tells me and some other enderfolk what is going on in case you need help," she explained. "Okay then. Thank you again," I said as I opened my wings and flew out of the cave towards the desert village. I was there in thirty minutes, my wings aching, but not as bad as they had the first time I flew here. I noticed that most of the villagers were celebrating something, a festival perhaps. I willed my claws, tail, and scales to become invisible, but my eyes, teeth, tongue, and wings stayed, but at least my wings shrunk to the size they were when I first met Elisa, my wings dragging uselessly behind me. I guess that if my wings are smaller, it takes some of the strength my larger wings had away. I tried to play it off as a costume, but I got many stares, and soon a murmur went through the crowd about the strange boy. I found Elisa dancing with people who might be her relatives. "I need help," I said. She jumped in shock then smiled at me, remember who I was, then looked me up and down and was about to ask where my claws and stuff went, but I quickly said "Magic," and pulled her into the closest house. "How did I calm you down when I first met you?" I asked. "Well, you seemed distressed and I wanted to hear your story, and I didn't want to die. Plus you looked tired and sad," She said. "Helpful, really," I said, rolling my purple eyes. "Well someone is feeling better," she said sarcastically. "This is important!" I said, feeling tears come to my eyes. She stopped acting silly and her face turned serious. "One second," she said as she walked outside. She came back inside with the people she had been dancing with. "This is my family. I want you to change back to normal and convince them that you're nice," she said. "Elisa, darling. What are you talking about? Who is this?" A women asked looking nervously at my useless wings and purple eyes. I noticed that there were some children here, and I didn't want to scare them. "What if I scare the kids?" I whispered to Elisa. "Don't worry, I'll calm them down," she said. I nodded and willed my wings to grow larger, my tail, claws, and scales to appear. One of the children started to cry. Then I did something that surprised everyone, even myself. I scooped up the child in my arms, a girl around three years old, and sung a lullaby to her. She calmed down and giggled as I tickled her tummy. I set her back down and she patted me on the head and said "Nice Dwagon!". Everyone stared at me in awe. "You've changed," She said. "Yeah, I guess I have," I said, stretching out my wings. I noticed that I had a scar in the middle of one of my wing were that kid stabbed me. It was a lavender-red color and really jagged. "What happened here?" She asked, tracing her finger along the scar. "A kid stabbed me when I attacked his friend," I explained nervously, scratching the back of my neck. "Ty! Why would you attack someone?" "They found the cave I was in! Plus, I recognized the first kid, so I created a sword and we battled. I wasn't really trying to hurt anyone, but something in the back of my mind seemed to take over. I started acting cruel and mean. Then, after we stopped battling and they left, the kid who stabbed me came back to give me food and befriend me, but he brought a group of his friends who hid in the woods to protect him if I attacked, and I didn't see that as very trustworthy. I scared them off, and then I came to you, hoping that you could help me find a way to get people to trust me. You trusted me," I said somewhat sadly. She nodded, then looked at her family. "Do you trust him?" She asked them. Many murmurs of "Yes," "Somewhat," and "Maybe," came from the small group of people. "How can he prove himself as nice to you guys?" The crowd looked at each other and then one person stepped out of the crowd. A boy with a black hoodie and jeans, maybe around the age of fifteen. I remembered him from somewhere, but I wasn't sure where. "Tell us your story, and explain why you are like this," he said. _How brave of him._ I thought. I looked nervously at Elisa and she shrugged back at me. "My father is the EnderDragon, and when I was young, he erased my memory after my mother died, and kept it in this box," I said, pulling the box out of my pocket and showing it to the people. "I ran away from the orphanage he put me in and found SkyArmy. I started finding out about all of this and turned into this," I said gesturing to myself "When I was scared or angry. A couple of days ago my father spoke to me, and it scared me, a lot, so I accidentally transformed. I tried to hide it, but one of my friends found out, so I ran away, hoping I could protect them from myself. I flew as far as I could to this village and found you Elisa. I kept growing and transforming and, as Elisa can tell, my wings have grown quite a bit," I finished, looking at the shocked expressions of all the people. _You don't know these people_, a voice in the back of my head said, _Why are you telling them about your life? They must be destroyed._ I brushed the thought of killing aside. I must've had a scary or frightening expression, because one of the men in the group pulled out an iron sword. I glared at the blade and growled at him, my tail flicking the way it does when I am about to pounce or attack. "Uncle, you might want to put that away," Elisa warned the man. He put the sword up reluctantly and I returned to normal. I shook my head, trying not to become cruel or mean. I seem to become mean if I am threatened or just forget... forget who I am. "I'm sorry," I said, feeling tears come to my eyes again. I didn't want to be like this, I really didn't, but it's what happened and I will have to accept it. I put my head down and looked at the floor sadly, and I was shocked when I felt someone hug me. I looked up to see Elisa looking into my eyes with pity. "You can't help what has happened to you, you can only change and mend your ways," she said. I nodded and looked back at the stunned crowd. "Do you believe me?" I asked the crowd. The boy walked up and said "Yes. We do,". I smiled at that. "I think it might be time for you to go," Elisa said, glancing at the setting sun. "Okay. Give me a second. I have to try and make part of myself invisible,". I closed my eyes and tried to focus, remembering that there was a crowd of people watching me. I opened my eyes to see whether or not I succeeded, but none of my oddities had disappeared. I stretched my wings to see if the had shrunk, but they were as large as ever. "You okay?" Elisa asked as the group of people started to chat nervously. "I can't make myself invisible," I said, starting to breath heavily. _Those people out there, they can't find out or they will throw you in jail, scold you and torture you,_ A voice in the back of my head said. "It's okay. Just try not to be seen," Elisa said. I nodded. "You can leave," Elisa said to her family. As they exited she walked over to me and said "You'll be okay. Just stay calm," I nodded, trying to calm myself, my breathing becoming faster. "It's okay," she said again, putting a hand on my shoulder. I walked outside after her, folding my wings in so I wouldn't draw so much attention to myself. But with me, something always goes wrong. Within seconds someone spotted me. "Beast!" "Monster!" People screamed from the crowd. I started feeling threatened. I turned around and smiled evilly at the man who'd spotted me first. "Wanna play a game?" I asked, summoning my sword. He looked at me in horror. I hissed at him and drew back my sword to strike, swinging my sword down, but he rolled to the side and dodged my attack. I spread out my wings and flew up slightly, trying to get an advantage on the man who called me out. I heard gasps of fear and terror as I dove down at him, but he blocked my swing with an iron sword that he had pulled out. I only thought of him as a toy, a minor being to practice sword fighting on, but I didn't want to kill him yet, so we went back and forth, swinging and dodging, lunging and blocking. The crowd stayed back as I spread my wings to get some space in the crowded area. I heard someone behind me notch an arrow in his or her bow. I dropped my sword, and as soon as it hit the ground it disappeared. This momentarily confused my opponents, so it gave me time to spin around and pin the archer against a house. The girl cowered in fear as I smiled at her, showing her my wickedly sharp teeth, tears of pure fear trailing down her face. I heard a battle cry from behind me as my first opponent and Elisa's Uncle ran at me. I left the girl to cower against the wall and turned around, blocking a swing as I crossed my arms and the blade skated across my strong scales. I clawed at my first opponent and then hissed at the Uncle. I noticed that many families had run inside, leaving only a few brave men and women to take out there swords and bows and join their friends as they fought a battle they couldn't win. The black haired boy who had asked me the question ran at me with a sword as I tripped the uncle with my tail and batted the archer women with my wings. I ran at him and pinned him on the floor by the arms, pure terror filling his eyes. "I remember you," I said. "You were that one kid I trained at SkyArmy who was the fastest in the group," I pulled him back up by the collar of his shirt, having to trip the two new additions to the fight with my tail. "Are you still fast?" I asked teasingly, zooming around him at incredible speeds. I ran over to a man who was pointing a bow at me and knocked the bow out of his hands. He looked at me fearfully as I shoved him to the ground and moved on to my next challenger. I looked into the windows of the houses to see many people watching us. I jumped up to one of the windows and scratched at it, hoping to scare its residents. I heard screaming inside and smiled happily to myself. I jumped up and grabbed onto the roof, using my wings to help myself get up. I walked along the roof of the house and watched my opponents run towards the house. _Hmm... I wonder if this will work_. I thought to myself as I looked at my hands and then created a small flame, thinking about something along the lines of hurting yet healing. I threw the flame and it hit the ground, causing the earth to burn and making my opponents run backwards. The flame disappeared and seemed to leave no damage on the ground. I saw a women with a sword running to a house, trying desperately to open the door. I saw that as weakness and rushed at her, grabbing her wrist and pinning her to the wall. "You show no sign of weakness while fighting," I growled at her. She nodded fearfully and I let her go. I spread my wings to fly into the air, but felt terrible pain in the wing I was injured in before. I looked at my wing to see an arrow sticking out of it. I stumbled to a wall, watching purple blood drip down. I turned to see a man looking triumphant yet scared, holding an enchanted bow in his hands. Well there goes that way of escape now that I can't fly. I thought angrily to myself. Everyone froze as I walked towards the man who had shot me. He stumbled backwards in an attempt to get away, but tripped and fell to the floor. "That wasn't a good idea. Now your friends will pay," I said. I closed my good wing and half closed my other wing. I looked at the people who had been in the battle. All of them looked strong, but scared and frightened. I jumped at a man who held up a sword to defend himself, but I only shoved him roughly against a wall and growled. I turned to a young boy who was running at me with his sword raised above his shoulder, a determined look in his eyes. I glared at him as he swung at me, I didn't even try to move out of the way. I grabbed his sword and twisted it, causing him to drop it. I shoved him into a man behind him, causing them both to fall. I then rushed towards a girl with a diamond sword, blond hair that was braided, a black and white striped shirt, jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes, and I wasn't playing around anymore. I wanted to see blood, I wanted them to suffer. I cut her cheek and she stumbled to the ground with a surprised yelp. "Elizabeth!" A man shouted. I turned toward him, growling as he tried to move towards her, only backing up when I took a step towards him. He launched himself at me and I heard the girl scream "Dad, no!" before I grabbed his collar and threw him beside his bleeding daughter. She cowered in fear and huddled next to her father, his face full of anger and hate. This was what broke me out of my trance, making me care and feel emotion. "Oh my god...," I said, looking down at my red claws. "I-I...," I tried to say. The people looked at me, confused. "I'm so, so sorry," I said, tears filling my eyes. I fell to my knees and looked at the girl. "I'm so sorry," I said again, looking around at the crowd. I looked at the girl again, her eyes full of fear and worry. I crawled over to her and hugged her, crying into her shoulder. Sure, I didn't know her, but I felt terrible and worn out, just now understanding what I had done. I could feel her shaking in fear as I cried on her shoulder. I heard her dad get up. I lifted my head and looked at her. Her expression changed from fear and worry, into pity and concern. I felt someone pull me off her. She stood up and looked at me. "It's okay," she said, her voice smooth and sweet. I remembered something as I watched blood flow down her face. I held out my hand and thought of healing and being kind. A small purple flame jumped into my hand. I moved it towards her, but she backed away. "Let me heal you," I said, my voice sounding timid and small. She looked at me suspiciously, but let me put the fire on her face. She yelped at first, causing the others to tense nervously, but then she sighed in relief as her scratches went away, not leaving a mark or scar. "Thank you," she said, blushing and looking at the floor. I nodded and looked around at the fearful people around me. People started coming out of there houses, most carrying knives or sharp items, some holding their children close to themselves. "I'm sorry everyone," I said, looking around. "I didn't choose to be like this, I didn't choose to hurt people. When I-I get scarred or angry or f-feel threatened I-I... I can't control myself. I'm so sorry everyone,". I looked around at all of the terrified faces. I couldn't live knowing that people feared me. I knew I had to mend my ways, I knew I had to fix this. I looked around, searching for people whom I had injured or already were injured. I looked at the girl whom I had first pinned against a wall. I walked over to her as she held her shoulder and quivered. I moved her hand to look at her bleeding shoulder. I must have gripped her to hard, because there were long cut marks along her shoulder. She quivered as I closed my eyes, held out my hands and thought about healing and needing to make things right. She looked at me in fear as I put the purple fire on her shoulder, but then she sighed in relief as the cuts went away. She looked at me, a bit of fear still dancing in her eyes, but mostly only forgiveness. I smiled at her and turned around to look at the rest of the group, some looking at me in awe, some in respect, some in fear. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone," I said again, the fire still dancing on my hand. I walked over to a small boy who had a cut on his hand. He looked at me fearfully and backed up into his mothers arms. I looked up at the woman, her appearance regal and full of understanding. I looked at her, almost as if asking for permission to heal her son with my eyes, and she nodded at me as I bent back down to look the little boy in the eyes. The whole village was watching, wondering what I would do. I held out my other hand, the boy looked nervously at my claws and scales, but put his hand in my other hand. I placed the fire on the palm of his hand, and the cut went away. He looked up at me, his eyes full of happiness and awe. He touched one of my sharp claws, then looked behind me, trying to look at my tail. I swept it around so he could get a better look at it, and he poked it, then giggled as I wiggled my tail. He looked at my wings, then frowned as he looked at the arrow in my wing. "It's okay," I told him. I extinguish my fire and held my hand out to the little boy. I have to show them that I really am nice, I thought to myself. He took my hand reluctantly and I led him to a clear area in the crowd. I extended my huge wings and he smiled at me. I flapped my wings enough so that I was hovering in the air, even though it hurt terribly, I smiled as the little boy looked up at me in awe. I flew a bit higher so that he too was off the ground. He giggled and kicked his feet. I flew a bit higher, but put him back on the ground safely so the villagers wouldn't think I was trying to kidnap him or something. He ran over to his mother, smiling and laughing. His mom looked up at me, a warm smile on her face. Then a little girl ran up to me and pulled on my arm. Then a little boy came over and giggled as my tongue flicked out of my mouth. I felt someone touch my tail, and turned around to see a little girl giggle as I wiggled my tail. A few of the parents smiled at me, and then some other villagers smiled to as I let the children touch my sharp claws and tail. A little boy ran up to me and growled, I looked at him and did a not-so-scary growl back. I laughed as one of the kids tickled me as I pleaded "Stop, stop! It tickles!". A few other girls and boys joined in a game of tickle the Ty until I was on the floor laughing so hard I could barely breath. I sat up and looked around, all the villagers smiling and laughing as their children poked and touched my claws, scales, and tail, laughing when my tongue poked out. _I guess I have proven myself nice. That wasn't too hard_. I thought to myself. Some of the villagers went inside, while parents of the children stayed out and watched as there children watched me fly around and growl playfully. At one point a kid poked the arrow in my wing too hard and I yelped, causing a couple of the parents to become nervous and the parent of the child to apologize. I said it was fine, even though it hurt terribly. I played around with the children until I was panting from chasing them around and flying. Most of the parents came and said that I was a good kid and that I shouldn't worry about the past. I didn't want to go home just yet, so I climbed on the roof of Elisa's house and curled up. "What are you doing on my roof?" Elisa asked. "I'm sleepy," I said. "Whatever," she replied playfully, going back inside. I guess she also forgave me for attacking her Uncle. I was almost asleep when I heard someone clear their throat on the ground. I looked down to see Elisa's Uncle standing there, looking up at me. I jumped off the roof and stood in front of him. "You did good," he said, patting my shoulder. "You attacked us, fought well, harmed some of us, but made up for it in the end. Don't worry about the past, just try to mend your mistakes in the future,". I nodded and he calmly walked back into a house. I jumped back onto the roof of the house and curled up again. I fell asleep and dreamt my favorite dream.

I was back in front of my parents who were smiling happily. "You messed up son, but then you fixed it, and for that I am proud of you," My father said. "We have something for you Ender Prince," my mother said, floating towards me with an amulet. It was a heart-shaped dragon, just like the box, engraved with silver, and the dragon was curled around a purple gem. "This is an Ender Gem, and this is soul flower, made from a flower that only grows once a year, in the most dangerous part of the end. If you open it, it has a picture of me and your father. But their are two pictures of your father, one in human form, and one in dragon form. We chose that symbol for you, the dragon, because we new you would be kind and loving, but we new you would also be a true dragon at heart. This is your item of royalty," She said smiling at me as I put the amulet on. I felt happy wearing it. "It will also help you be happier and not worry so much," the EnderDragon said. "We love you Ty, goodbye," they said as my vision faded.

I awoke on the roof, the amulet on my neck, my box in my pocket, and a small child trying to get my attention. I jumped down off the roof and the child shoved a plate of bacon in my hands. I smiled at him and said "Thank you very much,". I ruffled his hair and he laughed, walking back into a house. I ate hungrily, happy for the food. I put the plate at the doorstep of the house the boy had entered. I walked to Elisa's house and knocked on the door. She answered and without question, gestured for me to come in. I saw that the black haired boy was on the couch watching the news. I saw a report about a missing member of SkyArmy. Gee, who could that be? I looked at Elisa and said "I need help," gesturing to the arrow in my half opened wing. "Oh my gosh. Hey Josh, come help me with this," she said to the boy, seeming slightly annoyed. She grabbed the front of the arrow and Josh held my shoulders still so I don't lurch forward or backward in an attempt to get away. She yanked the arrow out, causing me to growl in pain. I looked at my wing and created my fire of healing, putting the fire on my wing, healing the hole so no marks or scars were left. I looked at the boy who avoided my gaze. "You will look at your commander when they speak to you," I said to him as I watched recognition light up across his face. That was the first thing I had said to him when he was in my archery class. "Commander Ty?" He asked. I nodded and looked at him. "You fought well soldier, I look forward to seeing you back at SkyArmy," I said. I walked outside to see some villagers there. I looked at them, then flew off the ground, taking flight. Goodbye village, I will miss you. For now.


	8. Chapter 7

Sky

I was loosing it. What if he did something stupid? What if he got hurt? What if he couldn't control himself anymore? "Sky," Ian said as I realized that I was staring into nothingness again. "Yes?" I asked. "What do you think we should do? You know... about Ty," he asked awkwardly. "We need to search for him," I said, slamming my fist on the table with authority. The boys nodded, but then Seto said "What if he flies off again? What if he has attacked someone and became a madman? We can't just send a few people into the forest like that one group of poor boys, you know, Lyle and Hunt and them,". I nodded, understanding what Seto was talking about. I still couldn't believe how unhappy Ty has acted and how cruel he was to the boys. He had even trained them! They did say that he had been happy while inside the cave, but when he exited, he became hostile. I didn't believe that they couldn't remember where the cave was, that just had to be a lie! I didn't know what to do. It was either my friend, or the TeamCrafted members and the rest of the recruits. At least Jason was okay after Ty had attacked him. I was so torn between who I thought Ty was, a ravenous beast or a kind general. I sighed. Everyone always looked at me for guidance, but then I can't look at anyone else for guidance. Ty was the best friend I could ever have, nice, kind, sweet, loyal, and now, he has changed into this, this _thing_. I got up from the table, abandoning the meeting. I went to the training room where a commander was trainer new recruits. "Commander," I spoke. He looked at me and saluted, the trainees following his lead. "Where are Lyle, Hunt, Ted, and Jake?" I asked. He pointed to a small cluster of four people in the corner, talking about something seriously. I walked over to them and stood behind them, listening to their conversation as none of them noticed me. "We need to find a way to make him be nice. I think that if we threaten him, he'll freak out. I mean, he is in a scary and strange position, I would freak out too," Hunt was saying. "Hello, boys," I said calmly, putting my hands behind my back. "Sky!" They said, standing up and saluting me. "I need to ask you guys a question. Do you really not know where Ty is, or are you just trying to protect him?" I asked. The boys looked at each other, I knew I had guessed correctly. "We remember sir, we were trying to protect him," they said. They knew the punishment for lying to me directly. I smiled at them. "Then I have a task for you," I said. "I want you to find a way to get Ty to come here, or at least agree in coming back at some point in time. Understand?" I said. They nodded and put there arms back down to their sides. "Good. I want you to leave in two days with all the supplies you think you need," they nodded, then I walked away and let them continue their not-so-secret conversation. I needed to make Ty see that he is okay, people will accept him. He is the best archer and one of the best sword fighters I have ever met, and apparently he is even better now. I just hope he is okay. I'll just have to wait and see what happens.

Ty

_I think I'm lost_, I thought to myself as I looked over the unfamiliar jungle biome. I sat on a tree branch trying to see the desert or my old jungle hideout. _Guess I'll have to find a village and ask for directions._ I flew up and looked around, trying to see any sign of a village. I spotted a roof and dove towards it. It was night time, but I had little difficulty seeing in the moonlit night. I flew down to their well and daintily landed on the top, trying to draw little attention to myself. Everyone was inside, for it was early in the morning. I jumped off the well and closed my wings, trying to look for a house that seemed friendly. I saw a little house, probably only big enough for two people. I knocked on the door and tried to look as un-scary as possible. A tall muscular man opened the door, and when his eyes landed upon me, they burned with anger. "You dare come to my house? You dare come to confront me? You are a demon! A creature of the end! You don't belong here! Leave, before you cause trouble," he said to me. "No, sir. I don't think you understand, I just need direc-," he cut me off in the middle of my sentence as he pulled out his sword and looked at my amulet. "Leave! No Prince of the End will set foot on my land without consequence!" He screamed as he swung the sword at me. "No! Please! I mean you no harm! I'm only lost!" I screamed as some other men and women came out of there house. "Why has this creature come here!" "What does he want from us?" People screamed. A man drew his sword and cut my leg as a women rushed to him and pulled him away from me, saying that I could be nice. "He is evil! Do you not recognize the amulet that hangs from his neck? It is made of Ender Gem and Soul Flower!" He screamed as he shoved the women off of himself. Other people attacked me while others defended me, causing me to have to back up in a corner and cower in fear as people threw items at me and screamed hurtful things, while others held them back so they couldn't attack me with their swords. I didn't try to fly away in fear that someone would hurt my wings. Soon a man broke threw the barrier of people and cut my cheek and shoulder, making me hiss and claw at him in an attempt to make him back up. He was shoved back into the crowd by a girl who was trying to help me. She came to my side and started to dab my cuts with the hem of her shirt. I created a fireball, which startled her, but confused her even more as I put it on my thigh, cheek and shoulder, making the wounds disappeared. She turned around as a man screamed a battle cry and shot arrows at me and lounged at me with a diamond sword. The girl screamed as she and I realized he was trying to hurt her. I jumped in the way of the sword, letting it slice my chest as I crumpled to the floor in pain. I tried to use my fireball, but I couldn't focus enough to summon it. There was an arrow sticking out of my leg and a large cut on my torso, practically paralyzing me so I couldn't move without feeling overwhelming pain. The girl stared at me in disbelief as the man attempted to attack her again, but I tripped him, and a man helping me pulled him away. Another man rushed at me as I lay helpless on the floor, slicing my tail and cutting my cheek again. He was pushed back into the crowd, and the girl, a man, and another women came over to me, trying to stop the bleeding as I tried to get them to leave me alone. If only I could get on a roof, I would probably be able to concentrate enough to summon a fireball. I made the people back up as I painfully grabbed onto a man's shoulders and pulled myself up. I accidentally dug my claws into him, but I didn't care, I needed to heal myself. I opened my wings, still paranoid that they were going to get punctured. I flapped my wings enough to get me somewhat off the ground. the people looked at me in awe as I grabbed the top of the roof and pulled myself up, tears of pain rolling down my face. I laid down on the roof, trying to catch my breath as screams of outrage sounded out and arrows flew over the roof. I stayed laying down, summoned my fire, and put it on myself, but it did nothing, it didn't hurt, didn't feel better. I can't focus enough. I stayed on the roof as the girl I had defended jumped on the roof and came to my side, guilt shining in her eyes. "You didn't have to do that," she said, sounding sad and guilty. "If I didn't," I said, groaning as pain shot through my chest, "You would be dead,". My voice was threaded with pain and fear as an arrow shot up and barely missed my leg where the other arrow stuck out. "We have to get you somewhere safe," she said, looking around. "Sit up!" She said hurriedly, trying to pull me into a sitting position. She accidentally touched my wing, and I thought she was going to hurt me, so I growled at her, showing her my fangs. She backed away. "Sorry," I said painfully. I sat up, groaning as she made me stand on the roof and limp to the edge. We jumped down, but I immediately dropped to the floor as I saw a man with a sword standing there, and the girl froze in fear. "Please!" I begged him. "I mean you no harm," I said. "No demons shall attack my village," he said as he brought his sword down on my impaled leg. The girl shoved him, but the sword still deeply cut my leg. She dragged me into a house where some women and some men looked down at me as I lay helplessly on the floor. I looked up at them, tears in my eyes and said "Please help me,". They looked at the girl for approval, and she nodded, saying "He has already sacrificed himself for me," they pulled me over to the center of the room and I lay down on the floor. They pulled up my shirt, and a few of them gasped as they looked at the bleeding gash going diagonally across my chest. "That is how he saved me," the girl said. "He stepped in front of a sword and took the blow for me,". Her voice was sad as they dabbed my chest with a strip of cloth. Someone took the arrow out of my leg, causing me to growl at them. I sat up and looked at all of them, then something startled me. I looked behind them to see a collection of different types of swords, bows, arrows, and every other type of weapon. I backed away from them fearfully as they tried to get me to talk and explain why I was there. I backed up into a corner and pulled my knees to my chest, making my pants bloody, and wrapped my tail around my feet. I put my wings out a bit and somewhat wrapped them around myself so no one would try to approach me. "He is only a boy, he can't help how he looks, and it's not like he can fight," Someone said, probably trying to get them to stop talking and just leave me alone. That kind of hurt. Most people knew me, most people who shot archery and knew how to sword fight. "I can fight," I said quietly, "It just never ends well for the other person,". All the people turned to me and looked at me, some of them in fear, some in awe that I had spoken. I put my wings down around me, almost like when a women has a dress and it fans out around them when they sit. I put my head on my arms, a few tears of sadness and pain rolling down my face as I looked at the small group of people sitting in the room. "Then show us," a man said. "Not a good idea," I replied, looking him in the eyes. "You say you can fight, then show us," the man said again. I felt a bit upset that he was challenging me, but I stood up, limping slightly and frowning as my chest throbbed with pain. There were still people outside, yelling and screaming. "Whose first?" I asked. The man who had challenged me first stepped up, a diamond sword in hand. "You need a sword," the man said, looking at me with amusement. "No I don't," I said as I summoned my sword. The man's smirk faded slightly as we both got into ready position. "This isn't a good idea," a women said, "The boy is at a disadvantage and you've practiced sword fighting for years," "If he says he can fight, then we fight, plus, I'll go easy on him," he said with a snicker. I looked at the little group of people watching us. He made the first move, thrusting his sword at my shoulder, but I blocked him with ease and stabbed at him as he rolled away. I limped to the side to see if I could get a better angle, but he swiped at me and cut my shoulder. I growled at him as he smiled and a couple of the people laughed. "Enough playing around," I said as I swung at him and then switched directions at the last second, nicking the tip of his nose. He frowned at me as I started to speed up my motions, becoming smoother and harder to deflect my attacks. I swung again, and when he blocked it I stabbed at his shoulder, barely touching his skin. I blocked his swing with my shield-like scales. I dropped my sword, and as always, it disappeared, confusing him and the rest of the crowd. I clawed at him, starting to feel my dark side coming up. I laughed in evil pleasure as I cut a deeper wound on his cheek. I saw a few people in the crowd pull out a sword, even the girl I had saved. I shoved him down and hissed at a women in the crowd. Then I summoned something new. An obsidian bow with a purple string that looked to be made of mist, and a purple arrow with an obsidian shaft and a tip made out of what looked to be Ender Gem. The man looked at me in horror as I shot and intentionally missed him by a centimeter. I shot at the girl too, but it missed her by a centimeter, purposefully. I dropped to all fours and jumped at a man like an animal, and clawed at his face, laughing as he screamed in pain. I heard some horrified gasp from the crowd, only fueling my want for blood. I jumped onto the girl who I had saved and pinned her to the floor. I hissed as she screamed for help. The others stood still, petrified that if they tried to help her, I would hurt them. I laughed as the girl tried to escape my grasp, only making my claws dig deeper into her skin. "Please stop! I'm only trying to help you!" She screamed, making me snap back into reality. I looked at her as she shuddered with fear. I looked at my bloody claws, then brought them to my chest as I slumped to the floor and cried. "It happened! Again!" I screamed, angry with myself. I clawed at my chest, finding that I was having trouble breathing. "It's okay," a women said, trying to hug me. "No it's not!" I screamed, shoving her away. "It can't happen again! I want to go home! I want to be rid of this curse!" I ran out of the house, forgetting about the mob of people out there. A man shoved a torch in my face, singeing my shirt and hair. I yelled as someone threw something at me and it hit me, making me I fall to the ground. I ran out of the village and spread out my wings, slowly flying upward. I felt pain in my wing and fell back down to the floor. I ran off into the woods as screaming and yelling followed me. I jumped into a tree and saw the mob of angry people run by. I fell down from the tree and groaned as pain shot through my wing. I heard a rustle in the trees and looked up to see the girl staring at me with wide eyes. I started to tremble as she walked close and I backed away. "I won't hurt you," she said. "Just leave me alone," I said sadly as I stood up and ran away. I cried as I ran through the woods, stumbling around as my tears blurred my vision. I was nice about it, I tried to be kind, but the man still had thought of me as a threat. Then when those people were trying to help, that man had to challenge me, and I changed. That girl was still kind to me, so at least one person will be nice to me out of a whole village. I ran through the trees and into a jungle. I looked around until I found a cave. I walked in and sat down in the darkness. It was hard to sleep with all of my pain and fear, but soon exhaustion set in and I was asleep. I dreamt of nothing, and was soon awake, the sunlight of the day slinking into the cave. I tried to summon my fire again, but it wouldn't work, so I decided to just walk back to SkyArmy. I fearfully got out of the cave, looking around for any people, and started to walk in a random direction. I walked for hours and was completely exhausted by the time I saw the nearest cave to sleep in. I walked inside and into the darkness. A few bats came over and started talking in their squeaky voices, trying to ease my pain. I fell asleep as a few of them rested on my shoulders.

I was in front of my parents, all of my injuries the same here as they were in real life. I looked up at them as they looked down at me, worry streaking their faces, but they still looked somewhat proud. "We are proud that you held out on fighting son, but we are upset that you still fought when the man challenged you. You are better than that," my father said sadly. I looked up at them and sighed. I didn't know what to do anymore, I just knew that I was in immense pain. "Can you heal me?" I asked timidly. "No, I am sorry to say that we cannot," my mother said to me. "I'll be going now," I said, trying to wake myself up. "Okay. Just know that we will always love you, no matter what mistakes you make,". That lifted my spirits a bit as I woke up, but then I remembered that I still had a long journey ahead of me.

Most of the blood had dried, which was both a good and bad thing, for it hurt to move. I limped out of the cave and sniffed the air. I was delighted to be able to faintly smell the butter of SkyArmy, but it was far away, so I limped in that direction, hoping to find it soon. I grew hungry, but I didn't want to attack anything in case my dark side came up. I walked all through the night, tired, hungry, and lost. I was a truly pitiful sight. I trudged along until finally at daytime I came across my little cave where the blond haired boy had first discovered me. I walked inside and sat down on a rock, completely exhausted and still somewhat terrified. I don't think I could ever face another person again. I pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed. I couldn't help it, I was utterly spent. I felt something touch my shoulder and looked to see my bat friend Dylan cuddling my ear. I smiled at him slightly and he started to chitter, trying to get my mind off of things. It was hard to understand what he was saying, but I half-heartedly smiled and acknowledged him anyway. I looked outside as the sun reached the highest point in the sky, symbolizing noon. I had walked for two days without food and water. My stomach growled and my mouth became parched. I looked around the cave and decided to walk a little deeper, Dylan following me. I walked until I found a little underground pond. I looked in it to see my reflection. My hair and shirt were singed, my wings were half opened at funny angles, and I looked tired and terrified. I drank from the little stream, my thirst going away, but I was still hungry. I wonder if I can go to Jerome's house for some food, I wondered. Then something happened that terrified me. I looked to the front of the cave to see the black haired boy who had sliced my wing with his sword the first time, staring into the cave and saying "Hello?" I tried to back away, but I guess my eyes glow in the dark because he spotted me. "Hunt, Ted, Jake, there he is," I saw the other boys come up from behind him and look at me. They started to walk into the cave and I shuddered as I realized I had trapped myself in a dead end. I limped to the back of the cave, hoping I would be able to find a way to get around them. The worst part was that I could smell food on them, causing my stomach to growl hungrily. The boys looked at each other as if they had gotten an idea. The blond haired boy pulled out a steak and held it out to me. I tried to back up even more, but I couldn't unless I wanted to flatten myself against a wall. They kept coming closer, the blond haired boy held out the steak, and then I realized that they could only see my eyes, if I just closed my eyes... I closed my eyes and flattened myself against a wall, walking around the boys, limping as fast as I could in the general direction of outside as I heard them yell in outrage. "We don't want to hurt you! We just want to talk!" The freckle faced boy said. They chased me outside, even though I was at a disadvantage. I limped as far as I could until I stumbled and fell. The black haired boy came up and stopped and stared at me as I tried to back away and trembled in fear. "Please go away. I don't want to talk," I said fearfully. "We aren't going to hurt you," he said, but I didn't believe him. I knew how people were, they would assume awful things that aren't true. "I don't trust you," I said as tears came to my eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

Lyle

I stared at the dragon creature as he cowered away from me in fear. "I don't trust you," he said as tears started to roll down his pale face. I looked at him, singed hair and shirt, a bloody leg and chest, an arrow sticking out of his wing, a bloody cut on his cheek and shoulder. What had happened to him? Ted ran up next to me and pulled out a sword, pointing it at Ty's neck as he continued to cry and try to scoot away. _How pitiful. Why did this have to happen to him? _I turned around as I heard a bow being drawn to see Hunt aim at Ty, and then Jake come up and pointed his sword at Ty's bloody chest. "We just want to talk," I said again.

Ty

I looked at them fearfully, a sword pointed at my neck and chest and a bow aimed at me. If I did anything wrong, I would be a goner for sure. "We just want to talk," The black haired boy said again. I whimpered as the blond haired boy pressed the sword harder on my neck so I felt blood trickle down my neck. "Will you come back to SkyArmy?" The black haired boy asked. I looked around at the stone-cold faces, and then the black haired boy, who seemed sad and troubled. I didn't respond to the question, so the brown haired boy pushed on his sword a little harder, leaving a bloody mark on my chest. I know that they could do worse to threaten me, but I stayed silent, nonetheless. The blond haired boy became angry and said "Answer the stupid question," pressing on the sword harder once again. "I don't think I can go back," I choked out. The black haired boy looked at the others and then said, "It is Sky's order,". This made me feel like I had to go, to make Sky happy. He had always been there for me, even in the darkest hours. He showed me mercy when we first met, so I am still alive today. I owed him my life, especially now for all that I have done, and he still wanted to take me back. But I couldn't go back, what if I hurt someone or I attacked someone? I swallowed nervously and looked around for anything that could distract them. I felt a tear run down my face. I looked at them, hoping they wouldn't make me go back, I didn't want too, and I knew I couldn't. I thought of my sword and bow, but they would be able to strike me first, there were too many of them. I thought of summoning fire and hissing or growling to startle them, but all I could think of was attacking and allowing some of my dark side out. I had gotten better at controlling it, or at least I thought so. I growled at them, my eyes glowing with anger. I wasn't going without a fight.

Hunt

Ty started growling, making me fidget uncomfortably as his eyes glowed with anger. In one swift motion he batted both swords away and was on his feet running at Lyle. He grabbed Lyle and put him in a headlock, using him as a shield. He put his claws up to Lyle's neck and I tried to aim my bow at Ty's tail, but he spotted me and limped backward, holding Lyle by the chest as he hovered his razor sharp claws above Lyle's neck. I do have to admit, even with all of those injures he was still very agile and a great fighter. I shot my arrow, but it only hit the floor as Ty swept his tail away. The only other place I could think of were the wings, which he already had an arrow in, so I pulled back on my bow back and shot his wing right next to the first arrow. He cried out in pain and stumbled backward, letting go of Lyle.

Ty

I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I couldn't think of anything else. I let go of the black haired boy and cried out in pain as my already sore wing throbbed with new pain. I fell down once again and crawled behind a tree, taking deep breaths as I tried to calm myself and sooth my agony ridden wing and chest. I touched my chest as new blood flowed out of me. I tried to close my wings the best I could, but they stopped working and fell to the floor, completely useless. I cried out again as my leg erupted in pain. There was another arrow sticking out of my leg now too. I turned to see the freckled boy holding his bow and pointing it at me. I growled at the thought of these children besting me in combat. _If they want to play with bows, then it is a battle they shall get, _I thought as my dark side started to show. I summoned my bow and arrows as they gleamed and glittered in the sunlight. I smiled deviously as I pulled back on the bow and let an arrow fly, then heard the brown haired boy with the sword scream out in pain. "Jake!" The black haired boy called out, running towards him. So his name is Jake. I pulled my bow back and shot the boy with freckles in the leg as he stumbled to the floor. "Hunt!" The blond haired boy called out. Then I shot the blond haired boy. "Ted!" The black haired boy screamed once more. I threw my bow and arrows on the floor, causing them to disappear. I held out my hand as purple mist swirled around my fingers. "Sleep," I said and the three injured boys fell asleep. I looked at the black haired boy, my dark side going away, and pointed at him, the mist still swirling around my fingers, and said "Chain," and the black haired boy fell to the ground as glowing purple chains flew around his body. I walked over to his friends and bent down in front of the one named Ted. "Please don't hurt my friends," the black haired boy muttered fearfully. I glared at him and turned back to his friend. I held out my hand and said "Numb," making the pained look on "Ted's" face disappear. I carefully pulled the arrow out of his arm and then bandaged him up with purple cloth that I summoned. I did this to the rest of the boys friends, and when I was finished, I sat down in front of him as he avoided my gaze. "Name?" I asked him. "What?" He asked, confused. "Your name," I said again, slightly annoyed. "Oh, Lyle," he said. I nodded and turned back to his friends, realizing that they might wake up. I pulled them next to 'Lyle' and muttered 'chain', causing chains to fly around them too. "Wake," I said as the boys woke up and looked around confused. "What are you going to do with us?" The blond haired boy asked. "Nothing," I said plainly. "I'll just keep you here until you apologize," I said. None of the boys looked too happy about that, and the sun was setting, so I would have to protect them through the night. I sighed and looked down at my amulet, inspecting it. I didn't know why I wanted the boys to apologize, it just seemed like they should after shooting me twice and slicing my wing. "What is that?" One of the boys asked curiously, watching as I opened and closed the amulet, looking at the pictures of my parents. "My amulet. My symbol of royalty," I replied, unwilling to explain. The boys looked at each other and shrugged. I looked at them and said "Why do you keep doing this?" "Doing what?" They asked. "Coming here. You should know that it is practically torture every time you guys come to this forsaken place," "We come with Sky's orders," Hunt said, looking confident and dignified. "Humph," I said unhappily. I walked back into my cave, wanting to be alone, except for Dylan who flew on my shoulder and accompanied me. I sat down and pulled out my little box of memories. I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I sighed, but then noticed that my amulet was glowing slightly. I took it off and held it up in front of the chest. The chest glowed and opened up, then the amulet opened as well, the pictures staring to move and come to life. The box steamed and the steam flew towards me and some went into the amulet. I realized that the pictures in the amulet weren't pictures, they were memories. I yelped in surprise as memories came back to me, my father putting me up on his shoulders, my mother telling me stories about the EnderDragon, how he wasn't mean, just misunderstood. Playing hide and seek with my mother as she chased me throughout the house. Meeting my father for the first time as he told me that he missed and loved me. That time when they found out about our father, and we had to leave the village for a year, but came back a year later. My mother dying as my father cradled me in his arms and told me that it was okay. How he said he would have to erase my memory and how he would miss me. Waking up confused in the orphanage. I opened my eyes and looked around, the amulet around my neck and the chest laying on the floor, opened and empty. I picked it up carefully and smiled, realizing how happy I was to remember and not be confused. I put the chest back in my pocket and walked back outside and looked at the boys, who looked bored out of their minds. I looked at the setting sun, hoping that the boys would say something, but they stayed silent. "You know that this is kidnapping, right?" The boy named Hunt said. "It isn't kidnapping if I didn't take you away from your home, I only tied you up, and you trespassed my area. At least I haven't harmed you while your helpless," I said, angry at them again. I stayed up all night, fighting off zombies, skeletons, and some creepers. Finally, at day time, I was utterly exhausted, I was even panting from having to run back and forth defending them. They awoke and studied themselves to see if they had been attacked, and when they saw that they were fine they looked at me confused. "Did you protect us all night?" Ted asked. I nodded and looked around as I heard another moan from the undead. I sprinted in that direction and kicked a confused zombie in the face, causing it to fall into the sun and burn to death. I walked back and practically collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. The boys looked at me worriedly and then Jake said, "If you let one of us free, we could probably get you some water,". I knew he was tricking me, so I replied by saying "I'm not taking any chances, plus, I can get help that I know won't betray me. Fidelitas," I said tiredly. The loyal enderman appeared in front of me and smiled as he looked at the chained boys, but frowned slightly as he looked at my tired expression. "I see you are getting better at magic, what do you need Ender Prince?" He asked. The boys lowered their gaze to the ground, not wanting to look at the enderman and upset him. "Can you go get these boys and myself some water? But please be careful, I don't want you to burn yourself," I said nicely. He nodded and disappeared. Within seconds he was back with a bunch of little leaves full of water. He set them on the floor and stayed there to watch us. I flicked my fingers, the purple mist swirling around my hand and said, "Release," which released their hands only, then I said "Chain," which tied their torsos to the trees behind them, preventing them from leaving. I handed them each a leaf of water and then took one for myself. I drank it thirstily, and then I noticed Fidelitas staring at me. "Do you need something?" I asked, standing up and limping to his side. "Yes, may I talk to you?" "Sure," I said, leading him into the forest. "You are very kind," he said to me. "Why, thank you," I replied, touched that he thought that. "You keep these people, but you still treat them nicely, you still protect them and feed them even though they have wronged you and you are injured. You are a true role model," he said. I couldn't help myself, I turned to him and gave him a big hug. He had always been so nice to me, and he helped me a lot. "Thank you," I said, looking him in the eyes. He smiled at me, something I don't recommend enderman to do, but I still felt happy when he did it. I walked back to the group who chatted with themselves. "Ty," they said to me. "Yes," I said expectantly. "We would like to say, that we are sorry,". I smiled and snapped my fingers, freeing them. I would have flown up to a tree, but my wings still dragged behind me uselessly. They got up and collected their weapons and began heading off. I don't know why it made me so happy for them to apologize, but it did. _Maybe I should secretly follow them back to camp. Or I could just go with them and see whether or not I can control myself around the recruits. _"Hey guys," I called out awkwardly as they were leaving. "Yes Ty?" Ted asked. "I am going to go with you guys, but if I can't control myself, then I will come back here," they all nodded, and then Lyle pointed out, "But your so injured, do you think you can walk for two days?" Two days? It only took me part of a day to get here while flying. "I'll be okay. And if I do need to rest, I'll just get up in a tree, sleep and then fly or walk back to you guys. I fly twice as fast as my sprinting speed,". They nodded and I limped over to them, my new arrow wound starting to hurt. I put my hand out and tried to summon healing fire, but it didn't work. I put my hand over the arrow sticking out of my leg and muttered 'Numb', numbing the pain on my leg. I continued to walk on. This is going to be a long trip. I thought to myself.

We had walked for half of the day and I only felt slightly tired. The only problem was that my half opened wing kept getting caught on the vines of the trees. I still couldn't pull out the arrow, because I knew it would be too painful to endure. We kept walking, but my wing got caught on some vines and I couldn't move. I slashed at the vines, cutting them with my claws, and kept moving. I started getting hungry, I hadn't eaten in a while. My stomach growled, but I ignored it. My tail swished back and forth as I walked. The boys starting talking about something, but I stayed far behind so that I wouldn't bother them. The moon came up and the boys began to get sleepy, so they set up camp. I said that I would keep watch all night long, and although some of them didn't seem to like that idea, they decided that it was the best if they were going to have to travel all day tomorrow. I protected them as they slept from a number of zombies, skeletons, and creepers, leaving me tired, but able to travel the next day. They woke up and ate, giving me a pork chop that I scarfed down as they ate their food and talked amongst themselves. I stood up and climbed the nearest tree, watching the boys talk and eat. I noticed their discomfort as I as watched them and decided to watch the sun rise. "Hey Ty, we're going to start traveling again," they said. I jumped down and followed them from a distance. Soon we arrived upon a village, but I refused to go through it as bad memories resurfaced. I walked around and waited for them behind a tree on the other side as they traded and talked with the villagers. Soon they came through and we continued walking. By the time we got to the base, I was panting and clutching my side painfully because I had to stop multiple times and then catch up later. We walked up the stairs and I got many odd looks as I walked up, following the boys. They stopped by the gate and I practically collapsed on the wall, the boys giving me a worried look. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was. The gate opened and I shoved myself off the wall, stumbling inside. A few people glared at me as I walked through, but I tried my best to ignore them. My vision blurred as my wings started to hurt where the arrows were. I ignored it, spots overcoming my vision. I was starting to panic, people were starting to gather around. I tapped on one of the boys shoulders, not sure which boy, desperately and whispered "Can we walk a little faster?" My voice catching as someone purposefully stepped on my dragging tail. The boys sped up their pace as I followed tiredly. My wings started to droop and were soon on the floor, dragging behind me again. We walked down the hallway towards the meeting room. I jumped as a girl looked at me and shrieked in horror, bolting down the hallway. I hung my head sadly. I didn't want people to fear me. I clutched my side tighter and stifled a yelp as pain shot through my wounded chest. I think my wounds were reacting with my fear and panic. I slowed down and came to a stop, slouching against a wall as fresh blood covered my shirt. My breathing was heavy as my leg started to hurt as well, my spell wearing off. "You okay Ty?" One of the boys asked. I shook my head yes, shoving myself off the wall and panting. I was going to have to see Jason again, once my good friend until I attacked him. I would have to see the rest of the group who probably now fear me and know me as the foul creature I am. Then there was Sky, who had held out his hand when I was alone, but I shoved it away and ran from him. A streak of pain shot through my leg, causing me to stumble to the floor. "Ty!" One of the boys yelled as two others helped me back up. They helped me stand up straight for a moment, but when they let go I swayed from side to side, and I would've fallen if it wasn't for one of them catching me. "Let's hurry before he passes out on us," one of them said. They helped me stand and hurriedly led me to the council room. I was so, so tired. I could've passed out in their arms if they hadn't kept talking to me, trying to keep me awake talking about their adventures. I realized how the last week or so had drained my strength both physically and mentally, but I hadn't even realized. I heard a door open and looked up to see the TeamCrafted group sitting at the table. "Hello," I said weakly as I crumpled to the floor. "Ty!" I heard people scream and try to help me up, trying to keep me awake and talk to me until I found a suitable place to rest. Someone picked me up and carried me bridle style to my room. I was laid down on my bed as I heard arguments about who would watch over me as I slept. As they argued, new pain came over me, causing me to writhe and groan on the bed in pain, but soon all but one of them left, leaving my room quiet enough for me to sleep, wrapping my wings around myself.


	10. Ending

Sky

The door to our council room opened and there, standing in front of us, was an exhausted half-EnderDragon, half-human. The four boys I had sent out to find him stood around him, watching him closely as he clutched his side and panted as if he had just sprinted five miles. "Hello," he said weakly and then fell to the floor, breathing heavily and whimpering in pain. I ran to him as people shouted his name and tried to keep him awake until we found a suitable place for him to sleep. I picked him up bridle style and carried him to the room, the four boys looking at each other nervously. I was going to have a talk with them and they knew it. I looked back at them and frowned. If they had caused this, they were going to receive consequences. I carried Ty to his bed and gently laid him down as people started arguing about who would watch him while he slept. Ty squirmed and groaned on the bed as blood stained the white sheets. "Alright!" I yelled, causing the group to silence. "I'll watch him!". Nobody argued with me about it, so I sat down on a chair near Ty's bed as I watched the guys file out. Ty calmed down and wrapped his wings around himself, probably to protect himself. I watched him sleep and soon heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I said as the four boys opened the door and filed in, standing in a line and saluting me. I stood up and looked down at them, putting my arms behind my back. "Did you cause this," I said unhappily, gesturing to the arrows and scratches on the sleeping Ty. "Well, we might have caused some of it," Hunt said as the boys put their arms back down by their sides. "What do you mean some of it?" I asked. "Well, I shot him once in the leg, once in the wing, and Lyle here gave him the scar on his wing," Hunt explained. "We don't know about the other arrows, cuts and the singed hair and shirt," Ted continued. "Why did you attack him?!" I asked, losing my composure. The boys backed away a bit. "We were trying to defend ourselves, he attacked us and used Lyle as a shield, threatening to cut his neck with his claws!" Jake said quickly. "Did you threaten him?" I asked. "Well, we had two swords and a bow trained on him, one sword at his neck and one at his chest,". "Oh my gosh...," I said. "You can't threaten him! He flips out!" I said. How could they not know this by now? They frowned and hung their heads. I sighed and looked at the sleeping creature on the bed, red liquid staining the sheets. "The least you could do is help me move him to the hospital. He's ruining his bed. They helped me pick him up, being careful with his wings and tail. We carried him to the hospital, getting glances from people and hearing murmurs run through the recruits. I got to the hospital, followed by the boys, and set him in a room on a bed. We took off his shirt, revealing his strong body and a large, deep cut across his chest. We cleaned the wound and noted that some of his blood was purple. We wrapped up the wound and then took the arrows out of his leg, causing him to growl in his sleep, revealing his sharp fangs. We didn't touch the arrows in his wings because his wings seemed sensitive. We couldn't really do anything about the singed hair, but I grabbed another one of his shirts out of his closet and we put it on him, having to cut holes in it because of his wings. We put a bandage on the cuts on his cheek and shoulder. He murmured stuff in his sleep and the bleeding stopped eventually. I stayed by his side and the boys left. He woke up hours later, right when I was starting to fall asleep, and started to scream, tears rolling down his face. Nurses rushed in as I tried to calm him and he ripped all of the medical equipment off himself. I tried to calm him down as best I could, but I eventually had to pin him down against the bed when he tried to run away, feeling his heart beat a mile a minute. He sat back up as I took my hands off him and he brought his knees to his chest and put his hands on his ears, his wings lying down on the bed pitifully. Other than the room being semi-dark, I don't know why he was so scared, so I let him calm himself down, watching his purple eyes dart frantically across the room.

Ty

I woke up and I was near a village, the stars shining overhead. _This was the last village that I had asked for directions in,_ I thought as a shiver went down my back. _But how did I even get here?_ I looked at myself and noticed that I was completely healed. But there was something odd about this place, it had an eerie feel to it. I walked to one of the houses and knocked on the door. A man came out holding an iron sword, the first man I had seen when I first visited the village. I didn't know what I wanted to ask him, but then I heard my stomach growl and decided to ask for food. Right when I was about to ask, he said "He's back," and I felt ropes bind my body and wings and a gloved hand cover my mouth. I tried to yell for help, but my voice was too muffled for anyone to hear. They dragged my towards a trap door in the ground that revealed a staircase and took me down it. Once I was down there they strapped me onto a metal table as I tried desperately to break free. One of them came over with a whip and whipped my arms, causing me to cry out in pain as the other people laughed in horrible glee. He whipped me numerous times, but then he stopped and walked away. Another man walked up with a small knife. He smiled down evilly at me and cut part of my thin wing, creating a hole. I yelled out in terrified pain as he cut numerous holes and then walked away, leaving me in a pool of blood and tears. Another man walked over and unstrapped me, forcing me to stand and walk over to what looked to be a chair with multiple knobs and buttons on it. They forced me into it and strapped me in as I weakly tried to claw them. They flipped a switch and pain erupted through my body, making me scream and yell, then they flipped he switch back off as smoke curled off my thin body. They did this many more times, leaving me numb and singing my hair. They made me stand up and took me to a glass box. They chained my legs and wings, but not my arms as I tried to fight back. Then they lifted the chain and put me in the box, leaving my legs too heavy for me to lift or move them as the chains weighed them down. The tank slowly filled with water and I screamed, tears rolling down my face as I begged for them to stop. The water was soon at my chest and I ran my claws down the glass, hoping to scratch or crack it. The water was above my head and I could hear the men laughing from through the glass. I ran out of breath.

I sat up and screamed, not knowing if I was still there or if it was only a dream. I heard people run in and someone try to calm me down. I ripped things off me that were stuck to my chest and arms. I couldn't see straight so I had no clue who was talking to me, I only wanted to get out. I tried to run away, but someone pinned me against something and I couldn't move. I soon remembered where I was, and that that was only a dream. The person took their hands off me and I sat up and put my knees to my chest and put my hands on my ears, wanting everything to be absolutely silent. My eyes bolted around the room, looking for a weapon or anything that could be used against me. I realized that the person was Sky. I calmed myself down and took my hands off my ears. I jumped off the bed and ran up to him, hugging him and crying on his shoulder. He patted my back, saying that I was okay. I walked back to the bed and slumped over. I noticed that most of my cuts had been healed, all except my wing. I gently tapped the arrow and stifled a yelp as pain shot through my wing. I grabbed the arrow and yanked it out, yelping loudly and whimpering. Sky looked at me with an emotion somewhere between admiration and awe. I grabbed the other arrow as I watched blood trail out of the hole in my wing. I yanked the other arrow out, crying out in pain making Sky rush to my side quickly. He went to grab bandages, but I told him not to. I wanted to try my power again. I held out my hand, thinking of healing myself and then being able to fly in the night. A purple flame floated above my hand and Sky backed away nervously, but I ignored him. I put the fire on my wing and relief caused me to sigh as the fire healed my wing. I wonder why it didn't work before. I don't know, but all that matters is that it works now. I decided to just let my other wounds heal on there own as I noticed that the magic had sapped most of my strength. Sky looked at me in awe and said "How?" Completely astonished. "Magic," I said quickly, leaning back against the pillow and closing my eyes. My breathing was heavy as I tried to comprehend my dream. I think it was because of all the fear and pain I felt entering SkyArmy Headquarters. I kept thinking about my nightmare, not wanting to sleep. I sat back up slowly and brought my legs up to my chest, holding my legs tightly and resting my head on my knees. Sky sat back down in his seat and watched me. I looked at a clock sitting near my bed. I perked up as I realized it was just after midnight. I could fly in the starlight, under the moon. I looked at Sky who watched me with amazed curiosity. "Can I go outside?" I asked excitedly. Sky fidgeted nervously, but replied "Fine, as long as I go with you, and you can only be out for an hour, or else I am sending out recruits,". I smiled happily and hopped off my bed, ignoring the pain that shot through my leg as I bounded down the hallway, followed by Sky. "Ty! Your going to fast!" He said, trying to catch up. I didn't slow down though, this only inspired me to run faster. The gates were closed and people were guarding them, so I knew they would never let me out alone, and Sky couldn't catch up to save his life. I spread out my wings and hopped off the ground, taking flight and flying over the gates. I smiled as I looked at the stars swirling in the endless sky above me. I saw Sky catch up and watch as I flew off towards the jungle, wanting to sit on a tree and watch the stars. I flew until I found a suitable tree to sit on and flew down and landed on it. I sat down and watched the sky. I knew that Sky could still see me from here, so I decided it would be a good place to sit. I watched the stars roll by peacefully, only going where the moon told them. The moons light scattered across the land, creating a beautiful work of art. Before I knew it, Sky was waving his hands like a nut trying to get my attention. I stood up unhappily and stretched my wings, then flew to the ground next to him, limping as I landed. I limped over to him and smiled. How did I run when my leg was like this? I guess it was just a burst of excited energy. Sky smiled at me and I smiled back at him, happy to know that he didn't back away as I walked closer to him. We walked back into SkyArmy. I went back to my room and tried to fall asleep, Sky insisting that he stay in my room with me in case I have a nightmare, but there were no nightmares, and I don't think that there will be anymore. I slept peacefully, standing in front of my parents. My father smiled down happily and said "You have found peace. We are so proud of you for going back to your life, not becoming evil,". I could swear that he was crying with tears of joy as he wrapped his tail around me and brought me to his chest, giving me a hug. My mother looked at me, tears in her eyes. "You have done do well. You are a true son of the EnderDragon," she said, looking at her husband affectionately. I smiled at them, tears coming to my eyes. "I love you guys," I said as my vision faded to my parents looking at me lovingly. "We will see you again Ender Prince," they said affectionately. I awoke and looked at Sky happily, who was sitting on my chair, watching TV. "Set up a meeting," I said to Sky, who didn't question me, only ran off to go set up a meeting. We assembled a meeting in the cafeteria and I explained myself to the recruits as they smiled at me when I said that I would stay to train them at SkyArmy. We also traveled to both of the villages, but I had to wear my generals uniform with all me buttery pendents and medals, but I also wore my amulet. We had to cut holes in the back of my outfit for my wings. We first went to Elisa's village and I told my story and apologized for everything. We gave Elisa a special buttery medal for helping me. Then we went to the village where I was attacked. I also told them my story, but I scolded some of them and thanked the others who had helped me, then we went back to SkyArmy where my life was perfect. I visited Dylan and the endermen in my cave every once in a while. Everyone accepted me, I apologized to Lyle, Hunt, Jake, and Ted, then I thanked them for helping me, and I gave them extra training, because I knew that they could become great warriors with the sword and bow. Josh came back to SkyArmy, Elisa's relative, and started archery again. I got to see my parents ever once in a while. I was happy. The guys called me outside and said how much they loved me and how happy they were to have me back. Jason had gotten a new jetpack and hovered in the sky. I joined him. I flew as my friends laughed and told jokes as I swooped around them and laughed along.

And with that, Ty was flying, free to be himself around his friends, free to be himself, free to be happy. He could tell his friends his secrets, he could let them help him, not have to run away. His parents loved him and he had great friends and people who followed him as a leader whom he loved with all his heart, being able to train them and teach them as they looked at him in awe and respect. And he had Sky, the greatest friend he could ask for. He couldn't be happier.


	11. Sneak Peek

**Would you guys like a sequel or just another story that continues on?**

**If you would, then when you review, would you please say whether or not you would like a sequel or another story about this?**

**Thank you for reading my story, and I hope you enjoyed. **

**I hope to see you again soon. **


End file.
